Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete
Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete is a remake of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children based on the successful PlayStation game Final Fantasy VII. It is slated to be released on Blu-Ray Disc, and includes over thirty minutes of extra features. Included along with the movie will be the first playable demo for Final Fantasy XIII. Though much of the music remains the same, a new ending song was written, entitled "Safe and Sound". Plot The original plot and storyline of Advent Children will be unaltered for the remake, though several new scenes of detail will be included. Altered scenes include different versions of Cloud's fight with Sephiroth and the motorcycle chase with the remnants, as well as an expanded version of Bahamut SIN's attack in which Tifa joins in the fighting more actively. The Zack flashback scene has been extended, and there is a more detailed look at how Yazoo lures the children to the Forbidden City. According to an article from Square Insider, there will be a mini-film taking place 2 years after the film's ending, making it a year after Dirge of Cerberus and chronologically the last event in the series, excluding the scene with Red XIII 498 years later. Two more new scans have surfaced from an issue of Famitsu China depicting some scenes from the TGS '08 trailer, which was recently leaked online. Another trailer was shown at Jump Festa 2009, showing more new footage like the Remnants of Sephiroth in the Northern Crater with Elena and Tseng, more scenes with Reno and Rude, and more character development for Kadaj and the children of Edge, especially Denzel. The trailer also shows moments from On the Way to a Smile. The movie is currently scheduled for a private screening on April 11 in Japan. Development At the Tokyo Game Show 2006, Square Enix showed a trailer of a movie titled Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete that is to be released on the Blu-ray and DVD disc format. New scenes will be added to the movie so it could be called an extended version, however, Director Tetsuya Nomura says that "it's not meant to be just an update to the original, but rather a replacement". Nomura has stated that the new scenes could add up to as much as thirty minutes of new content. Though originally slated for a 2007 release, the movie was delayed until 2008 and then 2009. The current release date is April 16th 2009 for Japan, and a North American release has now been slated for June 2nd 2009. Included is a new theme song, called "Safe and Sound", a joint-creation of Kyosuke Himuro and Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. The film will come with three bundles. One will include a limited edition 160GB "Cloud Black" PS3 bundle with the Final Fantasy XIII demo, another will be the film with the demo, and the last will be the stand-alone film. The film will also include an OVA confirmed to be On the Way to a Smile: Case of Denzel, along with never-before-seen trailers for Final Fantasy Versus XIII and Final Fantasy Agito XIII. In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura has stated that the different format for Complete allowed increased depth and detail to sound and graphics, and because their voice actors have aged, the voices for Marlene and Denzel had to be completely recast and their dialogue re-recorded. Other changes Nomura has stated include the addition of blood to fight scenes for realism, Bahamut SIN losing pieces of its armor during the battle, and more scenes with Shinra as parts of the story only make sense from their perspective. Nomura has also said that Complete may be the last installment of the Compilation for some time, but he and Nozue are contemplating another film project. Related Media On the Way to a Smile Continuing off from the original Advent Children several more Novellas for On the Way to a Smile are to be released for Advent Children Complete. They are the Case of Yuffie, Case of Red XIII, and Case of the Turks. There is also a thirty minute OVA to be included, animating Case of Denzel. Reminiscence of Final Fantasy VII A look back at the original Final Fantasy VII for the PlayStation. Reminiscence of FF VII Compilation A look back at the sequels and spin-off titles of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Turbulence of FF VII Compilation The fan reactions of the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy XIII'' Trial Version The first demo of Final Fantasy XIII. Packaging Artwork Image:Japan Advent Children Complete Cover.jpg|Japanese Advent Children Complete Blu-Ray cover. Trivia *''Advent Children'' takes place in 2009 in the Final Fantasy VII world timeline, the same year that Advent Children Complete was released. External links * Official Site * Official Trailer Category:Advent Children Category:Films